Sprin'Torel
Creation Legend has it that Sprin'Torel was made out of the shattered remains of a long dead planet of a similar name. Though even rumours of how that past world met its end faded out of everyone's minds, the people understand that for whatever reason, the gods chose to recreate it. According to the stories, while the good and lawful gods sought to make a better world, and the evil and chaotic gods wanted to create a world of disorder even if it was not a long lived world. The neutral gods stepped in as arbiters, working with every god to ensure that everyone got what they wanted. Though, that hardly stopped individual gods from doing what they wanted to create subtle changes and influences across this new world. Of course, with both sides doing this, they ended up creating a balance. They ended up creating a world that has not only survived, but also thrived. Sprin'Torel's Sky There are three moons on the planet of Sprin'Torel, each representative of either goodness (Yoi), neutrality (Chusei), or evilness (Warui). According to some, sorcerers are more powerful when their moon shines upon them and less powerful when their moon is fully covered, though it has not been significant enough for anyone to notice. Lands This world is approximately 1.5 billion km2 (Each hex on the above map is approximately 150,000 km2), and is made up of 4 different major landmasses. These landmasses are divided into 6 different continents, three on the North half of the world, and three on the South half of the world. These continents are divided further into various countries, comprising approximately 34 independent and documented countries. History Though Sprin'Torel is still relatively new compared to other planes of existence in the multiverse, this hardly means that the world cannot have a rich history. Similarly to other worlds, the history of this world has been split up into several ages as society started to evolve. The following are the events of the past ages leading up to the present day: The Calamity Not very much is known about The Calamity, and many historians speak of it only in passing when discussing the origin of the universe. All that is known about The Calamity is that one by one, the gods started vanishing until the world came to an end. That, and for one reason or another - each of the gods was chosen from the long dead world. The Age of Rebirth Also known as The Great Creation, The Age of Rebirth is seen as the dawn of civilization. This was the age when people started documenting their history, when people started to come together as societies. During this age, the first countries were established along with some of the early factions, as a means of coming together to survive with the harsh world around them. Though the countries had early disputes over lands and how they should be divided, the Gold Helms and The Circle came together with those leaders to draft up a map of the world as they knew it and create borders. Through this, they established not only where countries had already been placed, but took into account potential expansion. Of course, some countries used their influence and wealth to make a case for why they deserved more land than others, and some chose to do their own thing regardless of what the arbitrators decided. But for the most part this had worked at least long enough for each country to become as established as they were to make way for the new age of civilization. The Age of Discovery As the various countries of Sprin'Torel became more established, and countries and factions grew in power, the world as they knew it became too small. While some sought to explore the world around them, redrawing the maps of the world to make them more accurate, others sought to discover new landmasses. In this new age, with things in a state of relative stability, people have decided to spend their time and energy exploring new things. Though everyone is not an explorer, and there are many people who are more interested in maintaining economic stability and people interested in the arts. As the years went on, people started to realise that this golden age of society not only led to a better lifestyle for everyone, but that it was an age where people were able to do what they wanted. Religion See also: List of Deities There are ten Gods and Goddesses for each alignment of good, law, neutral, chaos, and evil, with each alignment acting as individual pantheons. As such, they are divided into: The Legion of Light, The Order, The Council of Harmony, Gods of Chaos, and The Shadow Pantheon. Though they are divided into these pantheons, that does not guarantee that churches within the pantheon surrounding The Legion of Light will not find more in common with members of other pantheons, such as The Order. Currency The main currency within the planet of Sprin'Torel is rather simple, with four main coins - Knuckles, Fingers, Palms, and Fists. While each country mints their own coins, often decorating them with their own unique symbols, there is virtually no exchange rate, with each country willingly accepting currency from another country without issue. Though, there are still a few exceptions (for instance, the countries of Jamuur, which have their own currency and do not accept coins minted elsewhere, and vice versa.) Aside from the Fist, the coins for the currency are flat pieces of metal, each made from a different material that can easily be recognised by taste, malleability, sight, and touch. However, the Fist is a metallic ball, roughly the size of an average marble.